Konoha Over Flowers
by Broken-Strings012
Summary: K4 is the famous group of boys in Uchiha Academy. Each member are either an heir or someone with influential power, making them almost invincible and allows them to do whatever they want. So when you receive a red card with the name K4 on it, you should already know that your life is over. A Sasuino rendition of the Korean drama Boys Over Flowers.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I know I haven't finished updating all my other stories, but I just can't get this story go... I recently watched Boys Over Flowers again and it made me want to write about it, Sasuino style! I think that sasuino needs something like this tho, don't ya think? ;D anyway, this is the first chapter of the series! (the longest chapter i've ever written mind you). Oh and sorry for some OOC, spelling or grammar mistakes!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto and Boys Over Flowers!

WARNING: Some swearing and bullying might occur.

* * *

A guy took his locker key out of his pocket, and shakily opened his locker, scared of what's going to be inside his locker. When he did finally open his locker, he gasp and then cried when he saw the red mark that was attached on top of his now empty locker.

The red mark with a skull, with only one letter and one word were written on the paper: **K4.**

"Oi, Misato. What are we going to do with you, huh?" One of the students approached him, patting his back. Misato looked down in fear, afraid of what's going to happen to him now. And then suddenly, the student pushed Misato down, "You bastard."

With Misato down, the surrounding students started crowding around him. The male students started kicking him, not giving him a chance to recuperate. The female students on the other hand, just stood there watching the guys beat the poor kid up, they were even cheering the bullies on!

When Misato did manage to stand up, he tried running away from the people beating him up.

He ran and ran and ran. He ran like his life depended on it. Well, I guess you could say that since he'll be dead when those elite snobs did catch up to him. But then he was too slow and one of the passerby's pushed their feet out, making Misato trip in the process.

One of the guy students caught up and grabbed his shirt. He threw Misato into the boys' restroom and three guys started ganging up on him.

"I'm going to enjoy this so much." The male student said while cracking his knuckles.

The male student on the right grabbed Misato's neck and brought it down to the toilet bowl, while the other two students kept punching and kicking him until blood started oozing out of his wounds.

After a few agonizing minutes, the three male students stopped beating him up and went out of the toilet stall. They fixed their uniforms and looked at the mirror, "You think that's enough?"

"Tch, that's nowhere near enough." Said the other student.

What they didn't expect was for the guy to start fighting back. Misato came out of the stall and started fighting the three guys who bullied him. But one versus three is not a fair number. And before he knew it, he blacked out.

* * *

"This Japanese corporation has been selected to be the largest sponsor for the upcoming London Olympics in 2012. Because of the slowly increasing economic growth Japan has been experiencing, it also increased the economic strength and power of the company, making them into a multi-billion company that slowly expanded globally, reaching international citizens to enjoy the services provided by the company. It's one of the most successful and has been nominated as the best company of the decade by the Golden Company Awards."

"This company's name is called, The Uchiha Corp."

With the name that was uttered out by the news anchor, it woke me up from my deep slumber. Looking at the time, I knew that my dad was probably already awake which explains why the news anchor is talking so fucking early in the morning.

I slowly got up and folded the mat (a.k.a. my bed) and piled all my pillows and blanket in the corner of my room. I stretched and scratched my butt, looking at myself in the mirror. My pale blond hair has the worst case of bed head, tangles can be seen at every angle, and my pale blue eyes still half asleep from being woken up by the blaring news that my dad is currently watching.

I took a deep breath, "DAD WILL YOU SHUT THAT FUCKING TV UP!"

I heard someone shuffle outside and the paper door held up by a wooden frame slid open, revealing my dad, "Sorry, sweetcakes, I just wanted to know more about the school that you're going to be attending!" My dad said sheepishly, "It's rare for someone like me to have such a lucky thing to happen to my beautiful daughter." I heard him mutter.

"Anyway, go get dressed quickly, or you're going to be late." And with that, my dad slid the door close and went back to watching the news.

I sighed and looked around my room. It's a fairly small room, that resembles the size of a small closet, but that's all I ask for. I only need room for my mat and my sorry excuse of a study table. Me, my mom and my dad used to share rooms when we were small, but because my mom got into an accident, my dad barely steps inside the room anymore. I think that this room has too many memories of my mom that makes my dad miss my mom terribly. I have to admit, I miss my mom too… although I've never had a concrete memory of my mom since she died when I was a few years old.

With one step, I stood in front of my dresser, trying to look for the uniform of the school I'm going to attend.

"If you are a citizen of Japan, you would know the name Uchiha before you even know the name of the President. Because of the company's extremely success, Madara Uchiha, the very first Chairman of the company, wanted to build a school that would benefit Japan's citizens and shape these kids into someone that would help strengthen Japan, in all aspects like economics, politics, and etc."

I finally found the uniform I was looking for, as it is piled in the corner of my tiny closet. I put them on and grimaced at the wrinkles I've created on the white and crisp uniform due to the way I've treated them. But who cares? It's just a fucking school uniform, no need to get so worked up about it.

"Madara Uchiha convinced the president of that time, Senju Hashirama, to build a school that would make Japan one of the economic powers that could rival the United States and Great Britain."

I brushed the tangles out of my hair, applied foundation, mascara, and lip-gloss to my face. I've got to look at least presentable on the first day of school, right? With a wink, I grabbed the blazer that goes with my uniform on the hook that's attached to the door, and stepped out of the room.

"The Uchiha Academy is the only private school that's been backed by the president, making the school one of the most sought out and ideal school for every conglomerate's children. It's vision and mission is to shape every student into an economic power that will not only help benefit them, but benefit our beloved nation."

I looked at the small dining table, not surprised to see that there are only two pieces of toast and two small cups of hot water for out breakfast. I sat down on the floor and took one toast, as I know that the other toast was for my dad.

"Aren't you going to eat, daddy?" I looked around our small living room/dining room, but I couldn't find my dad anywhere.

Suddenly, a head surface out of the mess of blankets, pillows, and clothes my dad owns. "Hey, honey!" my dad greeted me cheekily. He got out of his make shift bed and crawled towards me. "I'm skipping breakfast, so you can have the other toast."

My heart warmed at the gesture my dad did. It's rare for us to have a lot of food in our house, a piece of toast is considered as something as valuable as a steak in a normal household. Mostly, our meals consisted of instant noodles, or chips. I'm also worried because my dad looked thinner than before. "Come on, dad. One piece of toast is enough for me. Besides, I can't eat too much! I need to diet to look my best, you know?" I winked at my dad.

My dad chuckled, "Just eat it, Ino." That's my cue to listen to my dad, when he calls me Ino, it meant that he got the final say, and I do not want to get into an argument with my dad on the first day of hell – I mean, school.

"Fine, just this one time, okay?"

"That's my Ino."

The news continued to broadcast the amazing achievements the Uchiha Group has accomplished for Japan. "The most famous and influential people in our country has graduated from Uchiha Academy, so students about to go on school today, feel lucky that the best school Japan has to offer has given you a chance to get an outstanding education!"

That's right, I'm going to Uchiha fucking Academy. The school for the most prestigious, most elite, most famous, most richest… blah blah blah. You know what I mean. It's a school for the people with the most. Unfortunately for me, it's a school for the most poorest of the social class in Japan too.

Well, technically, I was just selected from the yearly lottery, which my dad secretly entered me in (insert groan). When I saw my dad jump for joy when the announcer called on my name, I couldn't complain because I know that my dad had a rough couple of years, more like couple of decades, but I don't want to depress you. Deep inside though, I resent the lottery the Uchiha Group organized, it's just a plot to bring in scholarship students for the rich snobs to pick on us. To make us feel like we're worth nothing, that we're a waste of space. Even Katy Perry's song couldn't make us feel better with the tricks and pranks the snobs from that school has inflicted on the scholarship students.

"Ino, you ready to go to school?"

I groaned mentally, but outside I was smiling like a fucking sunflower. "Yes, daddy!" seriously, I just want this day to be over. Actually, scratch that. I want my whole high school life to be over.

"Oh! I've got a surprise for you, sweetcakes! We're going to school in style, like your other classmates!" My dad winked at me, and gave me a thumbs up. Knowing my dad, it's probably some trashy car he found in some random sidewalk… or he probably stole it. Nah, my dad's too good of a father to do that.

My eyes widened, "Where did you get a car, daddy?!"

My dad closed his eyes, and his features turned haughty, "Follow me," with that he turned around and walked out of our apartment.

I followed my dad out of the apartment, and believe me; I didn't know my day could get any worse with the sight that greeted me when I came out.

"Don't you love it?! I could drive you to school and deliver our flowers to our customers!" My dad said excitedly, jumping up and down. I sweatdropped, and gripped my bag strap tighter. Kami-sama, you ain't kidding me right? Please don't make me go to school in that van. Like seriously. The van was painted with a series of flowers that makes people turn their attention to the stupid looking van. And what's worse is that our family name is painted on that van! Which will paint a bigger target behind my back once they make a connection between the name on the van and my name.

"That's not all, they even have a song when you're driving! Come on, darling you're going to be late for school!" My dad hopped in the driver side of the door and motioned me to come in and seat on the passenger seat.

I reluctantly moved to the side of the seat and just started at the logo on the window. I sighed; today is not going to be a good day. But, I'm just going to suck my pride in and entered the van.

My dad wasn't kidding when he said the van plays a song while driving. With only a few blocks away from school, I asked my dad, "Dad, you can drop me off here now!" I said cheerily to avoid hurting my dad's feelings. My dad looked at me unsurely, "Are you sure, darling? I don't want you to feel like an outcast in school…" Yeah, I'd definitely become an outcast when they see me getting off from this van.

"I won't, daddy! I'm a big girl, you can trust me," I patted my dad on his shoulder reassuringly. My dad seemed to agree, because without warning, my dad swerved onto the next available curb for him to park.

"Okay, darling. Have a nice day at school, okay?"

"I will, now dad go back to the flower shop and work. I'll be fine."

I got out of the car and waved my dad goodbye, "Oh, and I'll find a way home okay? No need to drive all the way out here and leaving the flower shop unattended!" my dad nodded and gave me a wink. With that, he drove off.

I walked towards the school, okay so. All I have to do is just blend in and look like a ghost so no one would take notice of me and bully me. I gave myself some weak pep talk and tried cheering myself up. It's okay, Ino. You can do this. You're Ino fucking Yamanaka. The person that no one, not even the most popular in your old school can humiliate. You can do this shit.

But when I entered the school, a bloody looking kid came stumbling towards me. He almost fell to the ground if I hadn't caught him.

"Hey, kid you alright?" I asked the bloody kid. He seem to regain some energy and stood up, he looked at me nervously, "You can't be seen with m-me… or y-you'll get into t-trouble." He pushed me away and started running towards another building. I looked at his departing form and thought that it was weird that this elite school would have someone bloody running around campus.

I was about to take another step away from the building the bloody kid went into, when I remembered the rumors about the elite students in this school bullying scholarship students. One of the students that rushed passed me said, "Did you see a bloody looking kid? I heard that he's going to commit suicide!" and then laughed his head off and ran towards the building.

Commit suicide…? Oh hell no.

I ran towards the building and ran up the stairs. I know I said that I would lay low, but I can't just let a person suicide like that! That's such a petty excuse for suicide, the least he can do for suicide is when he was mentally abused or I don't know… sexually abused by some chick.

I finally reached the rooftop and a crowd of students are chanting, "Suicide! Suicide! Suicide!"

The suicide guy turned around and looked at his audience, "This is what you want, right? Fine, I'll give you what you want."

Anger started boiling inside me. How dare these students treat this poor kid like scum? Just because he's poor, does not mean he's not human like you!

I was about to charge into the circle when a deep voice sounded throughout the rooftop, "Stop."

Such a simple word, yet this man made it sound like a command given by a king. I tried tiptoeing to see who this mysterious man is, but I can't cause I'm short.

"But you don't understand! He got one of the tags the K4 gave him in his locker!" one of the students shouted.

"I. Said. Enough."

The crowd shifted backwards, as if each word has some sort of overwhelming power over them. "Go back to your classes. NOW."

With that simple command, everyone turned back around and started descending down the stairs. The guy who talked to me a while ago, the one asking if I saw the guy, pushed me and said, "You better move before that guy sees you still standing there. And don't look back," I looked at him curiously and nodded, "…okay."

While the guy was pushing me, I unknowingly turned back and saw the guy planning on suicide standing with a guy that's standing with his back towards the crowd. "I said no looking back." I quickly returned my head and walked quickly down the stairs without needing the help of this guy who helped me. At least that's what I thought he's doing.

When we finally reached the bottom, he turned around and a grin was plastered on his face. "My name's Suigetsu, what's yours?"

My eye twitched at the 180-degree change of attitude he just had one a while ago. I don't know why I did what I did, but I feel like I could trust him. "Ino," I replied. Suigetsu laughed and said, "Like the boar?" my eye twitched again, "Yes. Like the boar…"I said menacingly, making him stop laughing and cowered behind his make shift defense, which are his hands. "Okay, chill. Sheesh… girls these days." He pouted.

"Hey why was the guy planning on suicide on top of a school building?" I asked Suigetsu as we walk towards the announcement board, where we will know which class we're going to be in.

He sighed, "Well… he got a red card from K4, and when you receive that you become the target of the entire school."

"Ahh… that's harsh." I said just to sound like I'm not a total noob about this school.

Suigetsu chuckled, "You don't know who the K4 are do you?"

"Well you caught me red handed," I raised my hands in the gesture for giving up.

Suigetsu seem to contemplate on something, "Well, the K4 or the Konoha boys 4-" I laughed out loud, "The Konoha boys? What's so threatening about them?" I laughed again, seriously? Konoha boys? A freaking five year old would be able to scare these jerks.

"You don't understand. They're the four richest students in our school."

Ah. That explains it. The school's own offspring is the one causing all the trouble, who would've guessed. "So the guy got a red card? That's why he's planning on suicide?" Suigetsu frowned, "I guess you could put it that way, but the whole school has been tormenting that poor guy for a week, and I guess he reached that point where he just couldn't give a fuck anymore."

I was still now convinced that a group called 'Konoha boys 4' would be capable of something like that. "But who was that guy who stopped all the commotion?"

"Oh that guy… he's one of the members of K4, Gaara Sabaku." Suigetsu said nonchalantly, "He's the heir to the chain hotels that are built in Dubai right now. His family owns one of the tallest hotels in the world. He's the most mature and sensitive out of the group. And one of the nicest might I add," Suigetsu winked at me.

"But be careful of the other two members, Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka." Suigetsu said with a very serious face that I couldn't help but feel like what he's going to say is something to be taken seriously. "Naruto is the son of out President while Kiba is the heir of the renowned pet supply provider. You know how us Japanese likes pets right? That's how they get all their money from, if that's what you're wondering. They're both playboys with a bank account that could fund the whole nation. They might seem harmless and innocent, but don't get sucked into that bullshit. You're only going to regret it."

"And last but definitely not the least, Sasuke Uchiha. You might know from his last name that he's somehow connected to the Uchiha Group. And you're right; he's the heir to the company. He's the most sadistic, cold-hearted bastard I've ever met in my life. He's the most popular member of the group, and he uses that to his advantage. He would use his wealth and looks to get anything that he wants. There's a saying around school, whatever the Uchiha wants, the Uchiha gets."

We finally reached the announcement board and we quickly searched for our names. I spotted my name somewhere at the bottom of the first column, which is class A.

"Ino! Which class are you in?" Suigetsu shouted.

"Class A, how 'bout you?" Suigetsu merely looked at me when he heard the class that I'm in. "What?" I said defensively, why is he looking at me like that? Is there something on my face? Holy shit, if there is then that's just embarrassing…

"Nothing, it's just that I can't believe someone like you is in a class where all the richest and smartest are…" He said sheepishly, scratching his head. I think I know where he got that idea.

A vein popped out of my forehead, "Just because I'm blond does not mean I'm stupid got that?"

"Anyway! I've got to go, I'll see you around, Ino!" Suigetsu ran away before I could beat his sorry ass up. But then… oh you are fucking stupid Ino Yamanaka. I don't even know where the fuck my classroom is located in this fucking huge ass school!

I went back to the announcement board to try and see whether they had a map of the school. They should have one right? I mean this school looks like a fucking amusement park; only it's disguised as a school. I saw a box of catalogues and grabbed one. I was proud of myself when I saw the map of the school.

I started walking towards the way of which my classroom was supposed to be. But after walking for at least 15 minutes, I seem to be walking deeper and deeper into the school's forest. Not wanting to seem like I don't know my way around this school in front of the other students I kept walking. And after another 15 minutes, I'm pretty sure I'm lost. Well, I'll just follow the built path, it's got to at least lead to somewhere right?

After a few more minutes of walking, I suddenly heard someone play the violin. I stopped and listened for the violin and check where it's coming from. I realized that the song the person is playing is moonlight sonata by Beethoven. Wow… who knew moonlight sonata could sound so beautiful when not played with piano? I finally decided that the person playing is somewhere on my left and walked left.

As I walked, the music became louder and louder. And then I saw a redhead playing in front of a bench. The sight took my breath away and I didn't realize he stopped playing until he talked. "Staring is rude, you know."

I was taken aback and I could feel a blush coming. Damn, Ino! Way to play it cool in front of a really cool guy. "Um… do you know where Class A is supposed to be located?" I said trying to cover up the embarrassment I felt when the redhead opened his mouth.

He simply pointed north with his violin bow, "Ah, over there? Ha ha… thank you! Please continue with what you're doing…" I tried laughing it off but it got awkward when he just started at me with his sea green eyes. "Bye!" I bowed and ran the way of where my class is supposed to be. Not knowing that a smile has graced my features.

When I finally reached the building, I looked at the interior, awed by the modern and expensive décor the school was made out of. I was walking up the stair when a girl suddenly screamed, "It's the K4! They're here! AHH!" The said girl screamed all the way down the hallway, catching the attention of the students in the building. Then out of nowhere, a mob of girls and boys screamed and started running down the stairs, wanting to see the K4 up close and personal.

I gripped on the railing, trying to not get crashed by the mob of girls that are coming down the stairs. "Move over!" Said a girl with pink hair and pushed me, making me almost fall over the railing. It's a good thing I had a tight grip on the railing. Tch, I decided to walk down the stairs to where the crowd is.

I saw a group of four guys walk in the building, a guy with raven black hair leading the group in front, with three others following the raven-haired guy from behind. From the right, is someone with brown hair and triangle tattoos on both his cheeks, beside him is a guy with bright blonde hair and with cat whiskers tattooed on his face. What's with them getting tattoos on their faces? And beside the blonde… is the redhead I've seen from a while ago, the one playing the violin. A feeling of dread washed over me. How can someone so peaceful be someone from K4?

Then, the guy with the raven-hair stopped in the middle of the crowd that was surrounding them. His dark eyes looked around and finally landed on the guy a few feet away from him. He stepped towards the guy with the shiny bowl cut, making the guy fidget under his gaze, but the guy with the bowl cut looked up anyway, "Um... is there a problem?"

The raven-haired guy responded, "I'll give you three seconds."

The guy with the bowl cut looked up at the raven-haired guy confused, "…What?" What in the world is happening? And why is that arrogant jerk trying to make the guy with the bowl cut pee in his pants?!

"Three…"

The bowl cut guy seems to not know what to do, and I walked closer towards him. I don't know why, but I did.

"Two…"

I saw the red-haired guy look at the bowl cut guy with pity.

"One."

The bowl cut guy seemed to sweat a lot and suddenly, the raven-haired guy grabbed his shirt. And asked, "Kiba, do you still have that dog juice in your pocket?"

Whaaaa…? Dog juice? Why in the world would a person bring dog juice with them? I looked between the bowl cut guy and the raven-haired guy.

The guy with the triangle tattoo, Kiba, replied with a small 'yeah'. And then gave the juice packaging to the raven-haired guy with a smirk.

The raven-haired guy then opened the bottle, held the guy's blazer open and dumped the juice all over the guy's crisp white button down shirt. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened. I can't believe that jerk just did that! And all around me people started whistling and screaming, from guys and girls respectively.

The raven-haired guy then let go of the bowl cut guy, gave the empty bottle to the guy, and stepped away. Probably to avoid getting juice all over his expensive suit.

Kiba… why does that name sound so familiar? I heard someone whisper, "I bet that guy is K4's new target." And then they snickered quietly.

Holy… am I witnessing the bullying power of thee K4 live? So if that guy with the triangle tattoo is Kiba, then the raven-haired guy who was leading the group must be…

* * *

I know, I know. I'm cruel for leaving the story like that! ): I wanted to add more, but then it's getting too long, so I decided to save the other part of that scene in the next chapter (; Review guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again guys (: Just thought that I should upload another chapter before school starts! ): Anyways, thank you guys for the reviews, follows, and favorites! I seriously wash't expecting that much & I'm pretty happy with the support (:

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Boys Over ****Flowers. **

**Warning: Some swearing and bullying.**

**CHAPTER 2**

"Sasuke-kun!"

The red-haired and pink-haired girl both screamed and then ran towards the direction where Sasuke went.

I just stood there, not believing what I saw with my very own eyes. I saw the bowl cut guy still standing, while the surrounding students snickered, (probably the rich kids) and some students comforted him and asked if he was alright.

"What a fucking bastard!" I muttered to myself. What are these people doing? Not helping a hand to someone as sweet looking as the bowl cut guy, albeit, he is a bit weird looking, but I don't see any malice in him! Well, I didn't exactly help him either…

"Oh.. my… god." I heard a nasally voice coming from behind me. I turned around and saw three girls standing there with the highest possible heel you can walk in, carrying designer bags to accompany them. Wait… didn't that red-haired and pink-haired girl run towards that Sasuke dude?! How did they teleport all the way here? I stared at them dumbfounded. "I can't believe someone would actually badmouth our Sasuke-kun."

I looked at them warily, "Who the hell are you guys…?" and what does my badmouthing Sasuke any of their business?

The girl in the middle, the one with red hair exclaimed, "Oh, right. We haven't introduced ourselves yet. I am, Karin!" and then she posed in a ridiculously way, feeling as if she was some sort of model. She could be, if she got a decent haircut.

The pink-haired girl brought her arms up pointing upwards, "Sakura!" and last the orange-red haired girl brought her arms to her waist, "Tayuya!"

Together, the three of them exclaimed, "We are the three most beautiful ladies at Uchiha Academy. The future girlfriends and eventually wives of Sasuke, Naruto, and Kiba. And last but not least, the presidents of the K4 fan club!"

I sweat dropped at their introductions, whaaaa….? Karin raised her chin up and said, "You better watch your mouth if you don't want to get in trouble." Then Sakura butted in, looking at me as if I'm some sort of lab rat, "Ohh, this is the first time I've looked at a common peasant. She looks… interesting."

Tayuya then laughed that annoying laugh and sniffed the air around me, "Why does it smell like manure? Oh I know, cause she probably only has one set of uniform." And as if on cue, they all laughed at the same time.

I just looked up at the ceiling, hoping that kami-sama would go easy on me and just let them ignore me for the rest of my high school life.

"Well, since it's your first day here, we'll let it slide. But if we hear you badmouthing Sasuke-kun again, you're dead." Karin said threateningly, while doing the motion of cutting my head off.

You kidding me, man?! Who the hell are these chicks! It's barely my first day and I've already had a headache coming on, so I retorted, "What, I can't badmouth them now? Is this some sort of totalitarian country that I have to sensor whatever ill thoughts I have about K4?!"

The three girls visibly paled, and sucked in a huge amount of air. Sakura exclaimed, "You do not know the power of the K4, you clueless common girl!" she looked at the other two girls and all three of them started nodding. Tayuya said, "With them running the school, this school might as well be under their totalitarian rule!"

Then all three of them started wagging their fingers making the sound of disapproval. "Let's go girls. No need to waste our precious time with this common girl."

As they walked away, I thought to myself, wow this must be the power of the K4. Brainwashing the minds of the entire school's population.

* * *

During break time, I decided to go up to the rooftop to vent some of the bad feeling this school has left me in. As I entered the rooftop, I saw the perfect place for me to scream my heart out without anyone bothering me.

"Sasuke Uchiha! You're the most fucking despicable guy I've ever met in my whole entire life! I hope you ROT IN HELL!"

"YOU SHOULD BE APPRECIATIVE OF WHAT YOU HAVE! YOU SHOULDN'T ABUSE YOUR FUCKING POWERS! YOU'RE SUCH A DISGRACE FOR BEING THE SUCCESSOR OF THE NATION'S MOST POWERFUL COMPANY!"

I shouted a few more obscenities towards the sky and after a couple more badmouthing the K4 (Sasuke especially), I felt much better. But maybe I should shout one more time, just to make sure I've got zero stress in me.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE SO COOL, BUT GUESS WHAT! NOT ALL GIRLS FALL FOR YOUR FUCKING UGLY CHARMS!"

I sighed, ahh, the weather is so good today! I should ask my dad if he wants to go for a walk with me today, right after school. Just to unwind and relax from all the stress I've been gaining on just 1/3 of the first day of school.

"Are you done shouting?"

I gasp, and looked around. Shit, if someone found out that I was badmouthing the K4 and especially Sasuke, I'm dead. But surprisingly I couldn't find anyone. Hmm, I must've been imagining things, I thought as I scratch my head.

"Down here."

I looked down, and I saw a guy lounging around in the lounged chair on the balcony below me. I heard some shuffling and when the face poped out, I blushed. I muttered to myself, "Gaara…"

"I couldn't sleep because of you…"

I looked down at him sheepishly, embarrassed that I'm caught in an embarrassing situation again in front of this guy. "Ah.. sorry." I tried showing respect by bowing, only to hit my head on the railing. "Shit!" I rubbed my forehead, hoping it won't swell up since I still have 2/3 of the day left in school, and I refuse to be embarrassed in front of those snobby people! If I don't have money then I'll show them with my amazingly good looks!

I heard him laugh, and I can't believe I'm saying this but his laugh just made me feel a lot better. It made me forget about the pain on my forehead and just stared at him laughing. But then I realized that he's probably laughing at my stupidity.

I was going to retort back, but he just walked away leaving a piece of bandage on the chair he was lounging on.

* * *

Karin, Sakura and Tayuya walked around the buffet table, grinning at the delicious and drool worthy dishes the cafeteria has to offer. Sakura squealed, "Ah! They're having abalone and lobsters today!"

Tayuya, shouted, "Dude, they have caviar shipped all the way from Russia!" Karin then smiled at the girls, "Girls, you ain't seen nothin' yet. They have fucki – I mean, freaking sea bass and red wine straight from France from the year 1958!" All three girls squealed and got the lunch that they wanted to have. When they were trying to find a seat, they saw the common girl sitting alone at a table, stuffing her face with god knows what. "Girls, what is that smell I smell in this fine and exquisite cafeteria that we have, huh?"

* * *

I was enjoying my lunch, stuffing as much rice and egg omelet I could to finish my meal as soon as possible so I could avoid… and then I heard someone say, "Oh, my gosh. What is that god-awful smell?" … them. I mentally groaned, don't tell me it's those three girls again. I just continued eating my lunch ignoring them.

Karin scoffed, "Don't you see the food that's being offered here, common girl?"

Okay, are they stupid or what? I finally snapped and glared at them, "Do you think that I'm the kind of girl that could afford a hundred-dollar lunch?!"

And then Karin did something that's unthinkable. She grabbed something from inside her purse and stared spraying this super sweet scent. She kept spraying it at where my food is, and I'm trying my best to cover my food from the awful stench Karin was spraying. "Stop that!"

The three girls just smirked at me and started spraying even more perfume towards my way. "Well, with such a common food it's a disgrace for it to see the expensive and delicious food we have on our trays."

Sakura joined in, "The least we can do is make it smell nice, since it's lacking in the appearance department…"

I saw Tayuya open her mouth, but students started screaming.

"It's the K4!"

Well that seemed to stop them, as they started running towards the entrance of the cafeteria. I breathe a sigh of relief and picked up my tamago with my chopsticks smelling it if it was still edible from all the perfume they've sprayed. Well, it still smells like egg so I guess it's okay for me to eat… even if it's contaminated with the perfume, the worst that could happen is food poisoning right?

I heard a girl speak softly in front of me, "Can I have a piece of that?" I just looked at her, shocked that someone actually wanted to be friends with me in this god-awful school. And to add to that, she looks just as pretty as the three girls (not that I'll ever admit it), which added to the shock factor. I smiled at her warmly and pushed my lunchbox towards her.

"Sure!"

Not wanting to continue the awkward silence, I asked her, "So what class are you in?"

She looked at me and blushed, "Well, we're in the same class. I sit two seats away from you..." I immediately felt bad for not noticing her in class.

I looked at her apologetically, "Sorry! I'm not a very observant person," I laughed it off with an extremely awkward laugh while scratching my head. To be honest, I didn't want to get to know any of the students in my class, since the class that I'm in are full of snobs. (I'm in class A, so it's basically the class for the smart and the rich) But also because of my ignorance, I missed out on getting to know someone who's rich and down-to-earth at the same time. Now that's someone worth getting to know for.

* * *

"Thank you, come again!"

Hinata shouted after the customer that just left our shop. "So she's from the United States?" I nodded and looked at Hinata, "Almost as pretty as you, Hina-chan! Wait, I take that back," I pretended that I was scared when Hinata glared at me, making her chuckle. "What's her name?"

"Mitsuki. Mitsuki Hatake."

Hinata's eyes soften, "I'm glad you're not going to be a loner at that prestigious school, Ino. I wish Choji was here so he could hear that you're doing fine over there."

I sighed at the words Hinata just uttered out, "I might as well be, since I only have one person who's willing to be my friend." And then I thought about Mitsuki more. She's such a nice and lovely girl that I don't want her to be stuck with the scholarship student, she deserves more than me, she deserves to have the kind of friend that could afford the lunches they serve at school. Just thinking about me being seen with me makes me cringe and I have no idea why Mitsuki would befriend me.

"Hey, Hinata. I think I'm just going to continue stuffing myself in poor lunches until graduation." Hinata looked at me as if I grew another head, "Who are you and what have you done with the real Ino Yamanaka?"

I punched Hinata playfully and sighed, "I just don't see myself enjoying high school life like how I enjoyed high school life with you guys you know?" thinking about my old school almost made me tear up. Oh how I miss my old life! Where there are no bullies like K4, where there are no students planning on suicide, and where there are no mysterious redheads that seems to make me heart beat whenever we lock eyes. Well, it was only a couple of times but he's just so dreamy!

"Earth to Ino!" I snapped back to reality when Hinata started snapping her fingers, I muttered a 'yeah?'

Hinata sighed and looked at me, "Ino, you're one of the strongest girls I know. I know that you can stand up to those bastards that seem too arrogant for their own good!"

"It's not that easy, Hina-chan. I mean they're filthy rich, and I'm pretty sure that they can do whatever they want, with a snap of a finger, to destroy my life when I stand up to them."

What Hinata said next made me reevaluate my stand at my current school.

"Well, Ino it then depends on the question whether or not the person you're trying to stand up to is worth saving for or not."

* * *

I sleepily entered the building of where my classroom is, but I woke up when a bunch of girls started screaming that the K4 are here. Ugh. Same old routine every single fucking day. Aren't these girls tired of looking at the K4? I know I am.

The crowd once again formed a semi-circle around the group, but at the center of the circle a girl carrying a cake stepped in front of Sasuke. "Ano… Uchiha-kun, I baked this cake last night just for you, I hope you enjoy it and accept my heart!" The girl said nervously and pushed the cake towards Sasuke's direction.

Naruto, Kiba and the three girls snickered when they heard the girl talk. But stopped when they saw Sasuke accept the cake. People started whispering about how surprising this is and how lucky the girl is. But the whispers stopped when Sasuke pushed the cake toward the girl's face. This action seem to bring Karin back to reality and said, "Didn't you know? Sasuke only eat cakes from his own trustworthy patisserie that graduated from the best patisserie school in France!"

Sasuke then grabbed the handkerchief from Karin's breast pocket and wiped his fingers that were covered in whipped cream. After cleaning his hands, he threw the handkerchief on the ground and walked away, his posse following him. Naruto and Kiba, unsurprisingly, was snickering and shooting the girl pitying looks while Gaara merely ignored what was happening around them.

I unknowingly stood in front of the staircase where K4 was, "What are you?" I heard Sasuke say in a snobby way.

I could feel the stares of the four people in front of me and the glares I'm given by the three girls. "I'm a fucking person, I'm pretty sure you can get that through your head. And would it kill you to just nicely reject the girl's gift, as it was obvious that she spend all night making them?! You're such a fucking inconsiderate bastard! I know the perfect solution for your problem, take that fucking stick out of your ass, you pretty boy!"

"What are you?"

I snapped out of my daydream, and was about to reenact the scene I've played inside my head when I lost my confidence under the heat of Sasuke Uchiha's glare. "…no." and I stepped away from the stair case.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Gaara give me a look and chuckled at the lack of my response towards the Uchiha. I know damn well that he heard me that day on the rooftop, goddamnit. This is just another bullet in the growing list of things I've done to make myself embarrassed in front of Gaara.

As I looked at the backs of the K4, I desperately regretted the way I didn't stand up for that poor girl who made the cake straight from her heart.

I'm a fairly good runner and running is probably on of the best things to unwind and relax all the stress I've been having since the morning of the cake incident. I don't want to go up to the rooftop again, as I know that Gaara is probably sleeping there and he wouldn't want me bothering him again.

Once I reached my 20th lap, I finally slowed down and started walking to help slow down my heart beat. After I've calmed down from my run, I went into the locker room and grabbed a towel to wipe off the sweat I've accumulated when I heard someone approach with her heel clacking on the marble floor.

"Why did you run so many laps?"

I looked up and saw Mitsuki walking towards me with her hands at her back. Her short brown hair with a tie that tied her bangs up gave her that fresh and youthful look. "I'm giving myself punishment for not being able to become the strong girl that I used to be."

Mitsuki just laughed and said, "Well why don't we eat some carbs, a.k.a. ice cream, to make up for the loss of it while you were swimming?"

I smiled at her, "Great idea, Mitsuki! Let me get dressed!"

We were walking around the school, making plans for the upcoming long weekend. "Hey you want to go watch Frozen? I heard a lot of good things about it!" Mitsuki said happily.

"…no." I smiled at her sheepishly. I don't really have the time to watch movies when I use my spare time to watch over the flower shop and I don't exactly have the leisure to spend my money on trivial things like movie tickets.

Mitsuki must've sensed my discomfort and smiled, "My dad has a DVD on the movie since he's one of the directors, we could watch it at my house instead!"

"Okay!" I replied, brightening up. It really makes me happy seeing Mitsuki smile. I feel like she doesn't really smile or feel happy in this school, despite having a friend. I hope with time that we become the best of friends! Like my relationship with Hinata, oh! I could introduce both of them!

Mitsuki stepped on a cobblestone with her heels; which made her trip in the process, "Watch out!" I tried grabbing her, but I was too slow so Mitsuki fell down and her ice cream fell on a pair of very expensive looking shoes. When I looked up, I had to stifle a gasp. And saw a raven-haired guy whose hair is shaped like a chicken-butt.

I felt fear tickle down my spine. Why does it have to be Sasuke fucking Uchiha?

I could feel the fear radiating from Mitsuki when she realized who's shoes she just soiled with the ice cream she was holding a few seconds ago. I heard Naruto and Kiba snickering and looking at Mitsuki muttering things like 'she's so dead' and 'I wonder if she'll get a red card'.

Mitsuki quickly stood up and bowed, "I'm so sorry Uchiha-san! I promise that I will get you the same exact pair!" as Mitsuki said that, she kept bowing and bowing, showing Sasuke the deep sincerity of her apology. But of course, Sasuke being Sasuke, refused to acknowledge that thought.

"How can you be so sure that you can replace these exact pair of shoes? Are you richer than me? Tch. They're hand and custom made from Christian Louboutin and there's only one pair in the whole world. How exactly are you going to get another same exact pair?" Sasuke said smugly, crossing his arms across his chest.

I saw Mitsuki's face go pale and bowed again. "I'm sorry! I'll do anything I can, I promise!"

I saw Sasuke smirk evilly, "Really? Then lick the ice cream off of my shoes."

My jaw dropped. I can't believe he just asked her to do that! How can he ask someone as pretty as her to lick his fucking ugly shoe?! It's not even worth that much for someone to lower themselves to a dog!

Mitsuki hesitated, but after a few seconds of contemplating, she bent down to her knees and was about to lick, when I grabbed her shoulders to stop her from going further.

"Is that how you treat humans, Uchiha?" I said menacingly, making sure that he could feel the venom in every word I said. Kiba and Naruto started wide eyed at me, while Gaara simply smirked at me. Uchiha on the other hand looked completely as red as a tomato.

"Where are your manners, underclassman?"

I retorted back, "Where are YOUR manners? How dare you ask someone, let alone a girl as pretty as her, to lick your fucking disgusting shoe? In all honestly, your shoe looked like something pooped on it and the shoemaker just happened to smear the poop all over it to give it that color." I said as I eyed his shoe with disdain.

Sasuke looked at me for a few seconds and then looked at Mitsuki, who's currently kneeling down, "And why would you go all the length to help this stranger?" Sasuke replied, anger evident in his voice.

"She's not just some stranger, she's a friend."

"Well if she's your friend, then why don't you lick it off rather than her? If you lick it, I will forget everything that happened today." He said smugly and crossed his arms. I fisted my hands. What the hell? I looked at Mitsuki, who had her head down, visibly shaking and I looked at K4.

I started going down on my knees, but I changed my mind, instead I brought my ice cream to Sasuke's face and smeared the ice cream all over his face. "Lick it off yourself, bastard. And I hope you're not lactose intolerant."

Sasuke's face turned even redder and I could feel the tension and anger radiating off of his body, but I ignored it. "If you need some comforting for your bruised ego and the possible visit to the hospital, take this," I stuck the business card of my dad's flower shop on Sasuke's face, where the ice cream is. "I'll be happy to send you flowers, on the house." And to end with a grand finale, I pulled down my eye bag and stuck my tongue out. That's for you, you freakin' loser.

"Come on, Mitsuki."

* * *

"Hey, what's wrong with Sasuke? He's been like that all day." Naruto asked Kiba while watching Sasuke throw darts angrily towards the flower shop business card stuck in the middle of the target. Kiba on the other hand, just smirked. "Well, it's the first time anyone, let alone a girl, stand up to him like that. He must be in shock." Kiba grabbed a cup of champagne and a girl. He started kissing her, signaling that the conversation is over and that he has other more important things to do.

Naruto smirked to himself and went over to the fuming Sasuke, who's throwing the dart way out of the target range. He grabbed his shoulders and said, "What's wrong, Teme?"

He felt Sasuke tense under his hands, "Don't fucking call me that." Naruto just laughed, "Heh, that sexy blonde girl getting in your nerves?"

"Shut up, dobe."

I can't believe someone as petty as that Yamanaka could stand up to me! The Uchiha Sasuke-sama, the god of the school, the most awesome person to ever walk on this fucking earth! How dare she?!

Sasuke threw some more darts before saying, "I want to crush that little weed in the garden and I will do anything to make her life a living hell."

Naruto knew that tone in his voice and he knows that something interesting is going to happen in school. But the thing that made him curious is why is Sasuke thinking so hard about that sexy girl's punishment? "Why don't you just give her a red card?"

Sasuke stopped throwing and looked at Naruto. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're a genius, Naruto!"

Naruto looked like he accomplished something big because of the huge foxy grin on his face. Huh, this is the first time that Sasuke called my name.

* * *

I walked towards my locker and felt that something weird is going to happen today.

Why are people watching my every move? I check my skirt to see if my skirt was riding up or not. Well I just checked, and it's normal. Maybe something on my face then. I was about to open my locker when I heard whispers again, but I was able to hear the tidbits of words like 'red' and 'K4'. Hmm, another kid must've gotten that goddamn red card. I was ready to check my face in the mirror, but when I opened my locker, that was cleaned empty. The only thing that was inside my locker is that goddamn card hanging on top of my locker, giving everyone the perfect view of the red card that, no doubt, would be the end of the peaceful life that I've been hoping for.

Oh hell no.

* * *

Well, there it is guys! I hope you guys enjoyed it (: oh, and I was planning to use Ino's POV and maybe a 2nd or 3rd person narrative for when I'm telling the story that involves Sasuke (if that makes sense) just to get the big picture and see what's happening with the K4 and stuff. Let me know if it's confusing, and if it is, suggestions are greatly appreciated! Review please (;


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again guys (: Sorry for the really late update, but because we have a three-day weekend today, I had a lot of time to kill. And so I had time to write! Also, thank you so much for taking the time to read and review, it warms my heart every time I get an email that someone either favorite, followed, or reviewed this story. I promise I'll update soon for being such awesome people. Anyway, here you go guys, I hope you enjoy it! (;

**Chapter 3**

* * *

I immediately closed my locker and looked around. I winced when a male student beside me shouted, "Guys! She really has the red card!"

As soon as he finished saying that phrase, two guys caught me on the shoulder, put me over their shoulders and ran outside the building. "Oi! Put me down, fuckers!" I kept hitting their back, but they didn't bulge and kept running outside, to the courtyard. When we've arrived, they roughly threw me on the ground. And people started crowding around me.

"Move! I've got to record this and send it to Sasuke-sama!" A guy with the bowl cut shoved people out of the way while bringing up his iPhone 5s.

I sweat dropped, why they sent me all the way to the courtyard, I don't know.

I felt something hard crack when it hit my head, "Ow…" I touched the thing that hit me and I realized it was an egg. I just stared at the yolk on my fingers. I can't believe they would actually waste something as precious as an egg just to prove a goddamn point. Rich kids don't know that there are people from other countries that never even know what an egg looks like. It was probably a few seconds, but it felt like hours. And before I knew it, I was hit with another egg. And another, and another, and another. I don't know how long it has been since they threw the first egg, but my patience is wearing thin. When they finally ran out of eggs and started throwing tomatoes at me, I couldn't take it anymore. A red card is just a fucking piece of paper; who the hell are they to control the whole student population with a stupid piece of paper? I won't let K4 get away with this. I won't let them win.

I slowly stood up and squared my shoulders. "IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT?! COME AT ME!"

I quickly crossed my arms to cover my face, and defending myself as best as I can when I saw someone hurl a red tomato at me. I tried looking around for Mitsuki, but I couldn't find her. The crowd is too big. Wow, I should be flattered, huh? That this many people would show up to watch the Yamanaka Ino getting egged and tomatoed.

Someone was pushing forward, trying to film the commotion with their iPhone. "Hey, move! I'm trying to send this to Sasuke-sama!"

Trying to make the guy stop filming is the least of my worries, because getting egged and tomatoed wasn't even the worst part. Someone threw a bucket of chicken feathers on me, making it stick due to the sticky raw egg that is now covering my body. I felt my blood boil even more and I shouted, "Come ON! You fucking pussies! IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT?!"

They all started laughing and threw more tomatoes at me. I looked around the crowd once again, and I spotted a head moving away from the crowd with hair tied up like the shape of a tree, and I knew that it was Mitsuki. When the crowd around her moved, our eyes came in contact. My eyes brightened at the sight of her, but all she did was stare at me and ran away. My shoulders sagged when I realized that my only friend in this school has abandoned me.

When they ran out of tomatoes to throw at me, the crowd slowly walked back to their classrooms, but of course each student that was in the crowd took a picture of me sitting down on the floor, looking dazed at one spot on the floor.

"Serves her right for provoking the K4. I bet she wouldn't even last a week."

I gripped my hands when I heard that. I wouldn't last a week, huh. Well I'll show you. No more playing nice, they started this war by playing dirty, I will end this war by playing even dirtier. I will bring the K4 down even if it's the last thing I do.

* * *

"Why is Sasuke-teme snickering like an old perverted man?"

"Dunno… I always knew that something's wrong in that brain of his, I mean he never even had a girlfriend!"

Sasuke sat on a chair in the K4 lounge, watching the video that was taped around an hour ago. Watching the Yamanaka stand up and ask for more was priceless. The emotion on her face, which are a mixture of rage and being pissed off, which gave Sasuke some sort of satisfaction over the situation. This ought to teach Yamanaka that no one messes with the Sasuke Uchiha.

He let out another evil laugh. Hearing that, it gave Naruto and Kiba the chills and goose bumps started rising on their arms. That was very creepy and weird.

Naruto spoke up, "Oi, stop laughing evilly, Teme. You're scaring us…"

Sasuke sighed contently and said, "I'm just imagining the scenario of when Yamanaka comes in here and begs on her knees to apologize for smearing ice cream on my million-dollar face."

The raven-haired guy then turned his chair, facing the staircase and waited. "Watch the master, boys. She's coming in five… four… three…two…one."

The three guys sat there waiting for a certain blonde to appear, but no one did, only air. Kiba and Naruto laughed at Sasuke. "So where is she, teme?" Sasuke being Sasuke, was embarrassed that the Yamanaka hasn't appeared yet. It's already been an hour! How could she now come crawling in and begging for his almighty forgiveness?

"Ah, she must be embarrassed to be seen looking like a man-made chicken with me. Okay, guys. She's really going to appear in five…"

Naruto and Kiba looked at each other.

"….four…"

"…. Three…"

Come on! Do I have to fucking drag that blond in here?!

"….two…"

By then Naruto and Kiba were laughing so hard that they've started rolling on the floor. Who knew that someone, let alone a GIRL, was brave enough to stand Sasuke Uchiha up?

"… Two and a half….. two and three fourths…."

"….one….."

When the blonde still hasn't appeared, Sasuke sighed in defeat, and then he punched the nearest thing, which is Naruto. He heard an 'oof' sound and a moan when Naruto clutched his now-bruised stomach.

Kiba howled, "Who knew that this day would come!"

Naruto was still on the floor, clutching his stomach, "H-hey... Kiba, a little help down here, bro?" Kiba snickered one last time before reaching out to Naruto and leading him towards to where the first aid kit was.

* * *

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER! IF YOU WANTED TO BULLY ME, WHY DON'T YOU SHOW YOUR FUCKING UGLY FACE IN FRONT OF ME AND DO THE DIRTY DEED YOURSELF! YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKING COWARD, SASUKE FUCKING UCHIHA!"

I breathe out and started picking the feathers out of my uniform and tried cleaning out the raw egg residue as much as I can. But I've got to admit, I smell like shit. Ugh, how am I going to go to class like this? I was already embarrassed enough. That mofo.

"Stupid Uchiha, think you're so good…"

I heard someone sigh.

"Why do you always have to be so loud, blondie?"

I gasp, holy cow. I forgot that Gaara-san goes up here! I turned around and saw Gaara sitting up from his position and glared at me. At least that's what I thought he was doing. I blushed and was going to apologize, but instead he randomly asked, "Do you know how to fold origami flowers?"

I looked at him dumbfounded. With all the questions he could've ask, he's asking me if I could make origami flowers? He's not going to ask me why I was in this state or why I was shouting?

"Well…?"

I flushed and looked down, "Umm… well, I guess?" Why in the world would he ask something that's so... normal?

He left his chair and went to the staircase. I heard his footsteps ascending, which made me assume that he's coming up here. I felt my heart thumped faster and it made me really nervous to be in a small space with Gaara. When he finally reached this floor, he looked at me expectantly, and I realized that he's waiting for me to teach him. "It's hard to explain with only words, perhaps I could bring you an instruction book?"

"Hn."

He reached inside his pocket and got out his handkerchief, he brought it up to my face and started cleaning out the eggs off my face. Well, the tomato stains couldn't be washed out now, can it? Then, he grabbed my hand and pushed the handkerchief into it.

He looked at me for a few more seconds, and turned away.

"I'll return this to you, along with the instructions book, I promise!" I shouted at his back, and all I got for response is a simple 'hn'.

I pressed my hands on my chest, feeling my heart beat faster. Is this what a princess being saved by a knight-in-shining armor feels like? But then I realized, what am I going to tell my dad about why I had tomato stains all over my uniform?!

* * *

"I want you to scare her, got it? If you fail again this time I will kill you." Sasuke told the two senior boys menacingly. The two boys nodded their heads with an air of determination, not wanting to disappoint the person that's going to destroy their social lives. The silver-haired man with purple eyes looked at his partner, "Ready to scare this blondie?"

Sasuke motioned for his butler, a middle-aged man with long black hair and yellow beady eyes. "Give them the money."

The butler bowed down and reached for his breast pocket, producing a thick envelope. When the two boys saw what the butler was holding in his hands, they stared at it hungrily and said, "We won't fail you, Sasuke-sama."

* * *

I just finished running laps around the track and field of Uchiha Academy. I ran a total of 10 laps, which was not bad, but because of the bruises those freaking snobs gave me, this was the best I could do. I went towards the bleachers, where my duffle bag is and grabbed a bottle of unopened water.

You guys might not know this, but I'm a pretty athletic person. So I'm using this school's sport amenities as much as I can since I don't have top-notch equipment back in my old school. And to be honest, these sport equipment are the only upside to attending this superficial school. I threw the half-full bottle in my bag and continued inside the locker room.

I went inside the locker room to freshen up and prepare for the last class of the day! I grabbed my polo and started buttoning it up. While looking at myself in the mirror, I saw a flash of silver. I turned back and saw nothing. I merely shrugged it off, when all of a sudden a hand covered my mouth.

"Don't scream, blondie."

I panicked and my heart started beating faster, but I've been training for these kinds of situations, thanks to our family friend Asuma. I dropped down and did a kick on the person's shin. I heard the guy curse and let go of me. I looked back and was surprised to see Suigetsu. "You! What're you trying to do?!"

I glared at the silver-haired man in front of me. "I'm merely following orders, blondie." He looked back and snapped his fingers.

Another figure emerged and looked at me with lust-filled eyes.

My eyes widened and screamed, hoping that someone would be able to hear me. Suigetsu cursed and tried covering my mouth again, but I was faster than him. I ducked under his arm and tried escaping. Too bad I forgot that there was another man inside.

The orange-haired guy grabbed my ankles, making me fall to the ground. I shrieked when I touched the floor with my hands. I tried kicking the guy's hand with my legs, but his grip was too strong. I screamed again, "Someone, help me!" I tried loosening his grip on me, so I could have more room to defend myself, but this guy was too strong.

Suigetsu smirked at me evilly, "No one's out there blondie. Now let's get this over with, Juugo unbutton her clothes."

What?! Was this the Suigetsu that I used to know? And here I thought that he's someone to be trusted when I met him on the first day of school. I fully regret that decision now.

The orange-haired man, Juugo, pulled my leg towards him and tried reaching the end of my polo. I screamed higher, trying to make these two males deaf, but Juugo kept on fiddling with the buttons on my polo. Suigetsu untied the tie that I had loosely tied around my polo, "Fuck you, Suigetsu!"

"Get a room."

A deep voice sounded throughout the empty locker room. All three of us looked at the owner of the voice.

Blue met sea green.

"G-gaara-san…" Both guys looked up with fear in their eyes, knowing full well the power of one of the K4's. Gaara ignored them and kneeled down in front of me. I thought that he was going to save me from these two mofo's, but as always, he said something that's totally different from what's happening.

"Do you have that book with you?"

Book…? Then I had a flashback from when I was shouting at the rooftop a few hours ago. Oh, right. The origami book. But why the hell does he have to ask that now?

"Well?"

"Oh, um. It's inside my locker…" I answered nervously and pointed at where my locker was. I tried prying the orange-haired's hand off of me, but he didn't let go.

Gaara then looked at the two guys, "Don't you guys know it's rude to listen to other people's conversation?"

Suigetsu and Juugo took that as a sign of dismissal. Not wanting to face the wrath of Gaara Sabaku, they let me go and walked away briskly.

Gaara stood up and grabbed a towel for the swimmers and used to wrap it around me.

I looked down, "T-thank .. you…" I got up and walked towards my locker, "Here's the book, Gaara-san." I shyly looked up at him and pushed the book towards him.

He just looked at it and slowly grabbed it with both of his hands. "Are you sure that this will help me make beautiful origami flowers?"

I smiled at him and nodded enthusiastically, "It might not be some sort of five star book, but it works!"

He smiled at me and patted my head, he stared at me for a few more seconds before turning around and walking away.

Once he's out of the locker room, I let out a sigh of relief and leaned towards the locker. Tears started streaming down my face. I used the towel to wipe the tears off, but they kept coming. A few minutes ago, I would've been raped if Gaara didn't intervene. Call me traditional, but I've always believed in sex after marriage and this event almost made me lose something that's very important for me. I cried harder and slid down on the floor.

* * *

"Who told you to rape her?! I said to just scare her! Don't you hear the difference between scaring and raping?!" Sasuke shouted. Rage was seeping through his pores and the two guys knows better than to argue against a pissed-off Sasuke. Sasuke glared at them, and a feeling started creeping up his spine. Something foreign and it's making me very uncomfortable. Just thinking that these two bastards almost had it with the blonde made me sick.

"I'm sorry! But Gaara interfered!" Suigetsu kneeled down and bowed in front of the leader of K4. Juugo did the same thing, but didn't say anything since tears were brimming down his face.

Sasuke glared at them, "Who the hell asked if anyone interfered or not?!" he might sound like he doesn't care, but deep inside there was a growing resentment for the Sabaku. He'd seen the way Yamanaka has been looking at him. Like a fucking lovesick puppy, and I don't know why, but it irritates me so goddamn much. Yamanaka is his toy to play with, not Sabaku's.

Sasuke turned to his butler, "Orochimaru, expel them."

Suigetsu and Juugo whimpered, but were smart enough to not defy Sasuke.

Argh! Never have I met a girl so infuriating as Yamanaka Ino. Damn you for being so stubborn! You're making me put a lot more effort into the red card thing that's supposed to scare the person who receives them, efficiently and effectively. You were supposed to be gone in three days, maybe one-week tops! What do I have to do to break you, Yamanaka Ino?

Sasuke's eyes brightened up. He then took out his cellphone and texted something to a group of people. Why waste such a perfect act when he could still destroy the Yamanaka?

* * *

I arrived at school; wobbling because my legs still hasn't woken up from the best sleep I've ever had in the history of my life. Okay, I know it's weird that I could sleep so well after what happened yesterday, but I can't help it. I was tired and I cried a lot. Besides, I was recalling the events yesterday, when Gaara showed up yet again to save my life. I accidentally bumped into someone when I was daydreaming.

"Yuck, I just touched a slut." She gave me a look of disgust and walked off.

Hmm, what was that about? I know people in this school hate me because of the red card, but really? I tsk-ed and went on my merry way.

When I entered my classroom, the three girls (Karin, Sakura, and Tayuya) started talking in their nasally voice, "Oh… my… god. It's the slut who fucked too many guys and got pregnant." I just looked at them. Are they stupid or what? I continued walking towards my table and when Sakura started laughing at me and pointed to the blackboard behind me. When I turned around, I was surprised.

On the blackboard are phrases written by students.

'_Ino slept with so many guys an animal can fit in her vagina.'_

'_How dare she taint the pure and innocent name of Uchiha Academy!'_

'_I've always known she was a slut.'_

'_I heard she had a threesome with two of the guys yesterday.'_

I can't believe this... Sasuke would spread to the whole school that he's defiled me? I wanted to laugh because Suigetsu was only cowering under Gaara's gaze when he simply went into the room. My tears threatening to fall, but I refuse to let it fall. I won't give that Chicken-butt the satisfaction of watching me break down. I ran to the board, grabbed the eraser and started erasing the lowly opinions my classmates have of me.

"There's no use erasing it, slut." Karin said behind me haughtily, she showed me her phone and said, "The whole school already knows that kind of a person you are."

Everyone in the classroom laughed.

I couldn't take the mocking laughs my classmate have and ran out, planning to go to the only place where I know a certain someone is responsible for this mess and obviously fake rumor.

* * *

"UCHIHA SASUKE!"

I entered the lounge where three of the K4 is currently lounging in. I was seething when I locked eyes with the person responsible and ran towards him with an angry cry.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and Kiba, shooting them an 'I-told-you-so' look. He looked back at me again, "Have you come to apologize to me, piggy?"

Oh ho ho, nobody, I said NOBODY is allowed to call me that.

I ran towards him and pointed a finger, "YOU!"

I jumped up and pulled a double back kick on him, making him fall on the ground. I heard Naruto and Kiba had a sharp intake of breath and then a howl with laughter and muttering, 'That was some sick move' and 'I think I'm falling for her…' I ignored those comments and pointed at Sasuke, who's on the floor, "My patience is wearing thin and I will not stand by any longer!"

I jabbed my finger on his chest and said, "You have no right spreading rumors about me sleeping with an infinite amount of men when I don't even have the fucking time for a boyfriend! I've never had a relationship, let alone slept with another man! I never even had my first fucking kiss! So stop being so bored with your life and do something!"

I gave him the finger and walked away. A feeling of satisfaction went through me, knowing that I had the last word.

Once I got out of their lounge, I slammed an open locker with such a force that it dented when it hit the clasp. I was about to grab the locker door and slam it again when I heard a voice. I inwardly cringed, "Why do you always have to be so damn loud?"

I turned around, and here he is, the redhead that seems to always catch me on the most embarrassing situations. "He he, um… I was venting that why…"

He just looked at me weirdly and went on his way towards the K4 lounge. I groaned, why does my life seem so unlucky ever since I came here?!

* * *

"Sasuke, you okay?" Kiba asked Sasuke and offered him an ice pack for the bruise that's starting to form on his cheek.

"HAHAHA! I can't believe she pulled a double back kick on you! Man, I should've recorded it… that was gold! Oh hey, Gaara." Naruto said loudly and laughed. Ugh this idiot never shuts up. It's a miracle that we're still best friends. I swear if he wasn't one of my best friends, I would've destroyed him physically and mentally a long time ago.

"Shut up!"

Sasuke was currently lying down on a couch, pressing an ice pack to his face.

"What happened to him?" Gaara asked as he pointed at the swollen-faced Uchiha.

I can't believe that piggy didn't come here to apologize! Hasn't she got the slightest idea that she cannot mess with me? The Sasuke Uchiha?! She even pulled a double back kick on my FACE!

Why does she do the things the way she does?! It's really making me work harder than normal, like I haven't even given out red cards for weeks because of her! wait… now that I think about it, because of her actions, I've been thinking a lot about her lately and it's making me rethink the motives Yamanaka Ino has for doing this. A sudden hit of realization came to me, and just like that I have the answer.

"Aha! I've got it!"

Naruto and Kiba merely looked at me, while Gaara went to his chair and took out his violin.

"She likes me!"

I heard two guys laugh behind me and a string of violin snap, "What kind of a logic is that, teme?" Naruto laughed, wiping the tears in his eyes.

My eyes twitched and ignored that comment. I continued, "Don't you see? She came all the way here just to tell me she hasn't had her first kiss!" I snapped my fingers.

It was Kiba's turn to laugh like a madman, "I think there's a whole other reason why she came here." I saw Gaara nod in agreement, which made me more pissed off because thinking about him and Ino together makes me feel this emotion that just makes me want to punch his pretty face. I stopped dwelling on this emotion and continued on, "No, no, that's impossible. She wants me to kiss her! She wants me to be the one to have her first kiss with!" Sasuke laughed and snapped his fingers again. So that's why she's being persistent, huh? She's trying to get my attention! And I've got to admit she's succeeding. This is the first time that I've invested this much time on such a lowly person.

Naruto knows that there's no use with trying to convince Sasuke otherwise, so he just sarcastically said, "Yeah that must be it, teme. You're such a genius."

"Uh oh… I don't like the look Sasuke's having right now." Kiba tugged Naruto and pointed at Sasuke's face, which is a mix of content and his evil-planning face.

Gaara just ignored them and took out the cleaning supplies for his violin.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "What is he up to now?"

* * *

"Ugh, guess what happened today, Hinata."

Hinata was grabbing a handful of flowers for me to make a flower arrangement for a customer who ordered it for their anniversary. She looked at me, "What?"

I sighed, and lay my head down on the counter, "That fucking bastard had the nerve to spread rumors about me being pregnant when clearly he was the one who ask those two gays to rape me."

Hinata gasp, "Who does he think he is?!"

"I know… I was thinking the same thing."

Hinata nudged me on the side, "But his devastatingly good looks helps, ne?" and then winked at me.

My eye twitched at the comment. "Hell no! Him? Handsome? I don't see it, Hina-chan." I smirked. I can't believe that Hinata used to be super shy. Like super. If you talked to her when she was in kindergarten, she would've fainted. I'm proud that someone as shy as that was able to overcome her weakness and bloom into a beautiful flower.

I sighed again, "I don't know what I'm going to do tomorrow. If me standing up to him leads to egg throwing and raping, then who knows what kicking is face would bring."

Choji came in and said, "Oi, we have customers we better work if we don't want our ass kicked by Obaa-chan." if you're wondering who this obaa-chan is, it's my dad. Choji is basically family to us since his family kicked him out due to his inability to study and because he's gay. Yup, Choji is gay and is in a relationship with one of our best friends, Shika. Shika is currently in America, enjoying the benefits of a scholarship in MIT as a freshmen, studying to be one of the world's best engineers. Yeah, he's a fucking genius.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh, stop being so bossy." I stuck my tongue out.

* * *

I was hiding around the bushes near the entrance of the school. I was very aware of what I did to Sasuke yesterday, and no doubt the punishment that he's going to give me is something that's even more brutal than the pranks and tricks he inflicted on me when I defended Mitsuki.

I was about to run to the other bush when an old-looking man came out of nowhere. "Are you Miss Yamanaka Ino?"

I nodded and looked at him warily. This guy looks a lot like someone who would serve the Uchiha Corp., or more specifically, Sasuke.

He walked towards me and grabbed my hand, "Let's go, Young Master is expecting for your arrival."

I glared at him and roughly took my hand back, "What the fuck are you talking about? The only one who's expecting me is my homeroom teacher. Now let me go before I get detention from being tardy."

The old man said something into his pager and suddenly, a hand came out of nowhere, covering my mouth with a cloth. I breathe the scent in from panicking and before I knew it, I blacked out.

* * *

For the people who watched the drama, I'm pretty sure you know what's coming up next (; And in my opinion I think that was the best part of the drama because it shows that Jun pyo is developing feelings for jandi! (; Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it and review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Hehehe, you guys weren't expecting me to update this soon huh! (; just kidding, lol. Anyway, since I got pretty supportive reviews from the coolest people ever, I was inspired to write faster to not make you guys wait longer ! Anyway, here you guys go, hope you enjoy it (: hehe.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto (unfortunately)

**Warnings:** Some swearing.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I woke up to the smell of hair products and nail polish, giving me a headache. Dude, can't a girl sleep in peace without any of those chemicals damaging my sense of smell? But then again, I don't have the luxury to afford those stuff so I decided that I'm somewhere rich and expensive due to the scent that I smell right now. I felt someone massaging me, making me moan in pleasure. Holy cow, what is this paradise? I hope I never wake up.

But then, someone pushed the wrong part of my pressure point, making me jump up. "Ah!"

"Ah, sorry Miss." An old lady said, looking at me with kind eyes.

I just looked at her, curious as to why she's massaging me and why this sweet smelling scent hasn't gone away with my sleep.

Ah, I must still be sleeping. I was about to go back to sleep when someone tore some sort of sticky tape on my legs, making me scream and keeping me wide-awake. "What the fuck!"

That's when I realized that I'm only wearing a piece of towel and the pain came from the waxing strip that the young lady is currently cradling my leg, applying some sort of lotion to soothe the redness that came from the waxing strip.

I heard one of the people working on me said, "This is the first time Young Master has brought someone home, and yet he couldn't pick someone that we could use less work on. I mean look at her eyebrows!" at that, I tried covering my eyebrow, but the lady talking swatted my hand away and continued plucking at my poor eyebrows.

I pray to Kami that they at least do a good job at plucking them. These eyebrows are naturally beautiful!

Geez, who are these people? And who the fuck is the young master they're talking about?

I was about to protest and make them stop preparing me for the red carpet at the Grammy's (lol, that was sarcasm if you didn't know, as if I could walk down the red carpet of the Grammy's, although I wished I did…) But the kind lady who was massaging me told me that if they didn't do a good job, then they're going to get fired. So for the sake of their jobs, I complied. I mean, it's not necessarily a bad thing to receive these pleasures right? I mean, got to make the most out of it since I don't know when I'm going to experience something as awesome as this anyway.

Once the prep team finished prepping me with the beauty essentials, the hair dressing team came into the room and started pulling at my hair. "Ow…" Would it kill these people to be gentle?!

The girl that's working on my curls commented, "Wow, for someone who's bleached her hair, your hair sure is super smooth and healthy!"

A vein popped on my forehead, that's because it's not bleached, you moron. -_-

I ignored her comment and watched the hairdresser do her magic on my hair. If you ignore the dumb comment she made a few minutes before, I'd say that she really knows how to make my normally dead and the unvolumized hair (due to always putting up in a ponytail) come to life. I was surprised when I saw the hairstyle she gave me. Loose curls hang on my shoulder, my long fringes swept naturally at the side of my head. Picture Taylor Swift when she was in the AMA's in 2013 and you'll know how gorgeous I look right now.

I wasn't even done admiring myself yet, when all of a sudden; I was pushed inside a huge walk-in closet.

"My! What a beauty Young Master has brought home!"

Okay, can someone please tell me who this 'Young Master' is?!

I turned to see a really beautiful woman walk towards me; of course the swaying of hips was needed to emphasize her curves. I looked down at my non-existent curves and sighed, wishing I were born with it. She looked at me intently, assessing me about something, when she suddenly snapped. "Girls! Bring me the clothes!"

A flurry of servants started coming inside the closet, bringing a set of clothes in their arms. The first servant stepped forward, with a skater skirt, a plain white tee, and a button down denim shirt. The woman checked the items before saying, "Too causal, NEXT!"

Another servant came forward with a long gown that's covered in glitter in her arms. Looking at the dress made me cringe because of its extravagant and unnecessary granduer for someone like me to wear. Thankfully, the stylist yelled, "Too formal, what is she going to meet the Queen of England? NEXT!"

And that's what happened in the next thirty minutes of my life that I will never get back. Man, this girl is troublesome. Its either the outfit's too slutty or too formal, nothing ever seems to satisfy her.

But at last, when a servant brought a super gorgeous gold glitter tube dress with a triangle cut out on the chest with a horizontal strap to hold the dress, my jaw dropped from the sheer gorgeousness of the dress. I mean, I don't mind flashing in this in front of the Young Master, but seeing this house I know that this Young Master has to be someone rich. A certain redhead flashed in my mind.

The woman pushed the clothes towards me and said, "Get dressed!"

I glared at her and huffed into the dressing room. The woman seems used to this kind of treatment so she just ignored me and checked her nails. I looked into the dressing room and was disappointed to see that there isn't a mirror built in. Come on, isn't this called a dressing room for a reason? I wanted to see myself in the mirror first, seeing that the woman probably wouldn't even give me the chance to see if I looked good or not.

I unwrapped my bathrobe and put on the dress. When I came out, I heard a series of gasps and looks of amazement. I looked down, embarrassed and pulled the dress lower. Who knew I had long legs? Seeing my naked knees is making me really embarrassed.

The stylist was the first one to snap out of the moment and snapped her fingers, "Gorgeous! Okay, bring me the shoes!" One of the servants quickly went into a corner where a shoebox was and grabbed out with a pair of Greek-inspired silver sandals.

The woman pushed the pair of shoes into my hands. And really, they were the most beautiful shoes I've ever laid eyes on. I swear; I could feel myself drooling at the sight of it. It was a pair of strappy sandals with the strap shaped like waves. I quickly sat down and put these on. I admired at how the shoe looked perfect on my feet.

I stood up, testing the comfort of the shoe, surprised to feel that it's fairly comfortable. The design of the shoe made it seem like it'd be hard to walk in, but I stand corrected.

A knock came and a snake-looking man with long black hair came in, "All ready?"

All the staff in the room all said 'yes!' and pushed me towards the guy who looks like a snake. Which made my skin crawl when he looked at me.

The snake-looking man smiled at me and offered me the door. "Let's go, Young Master has been waiting."

* * *

Sasuke stood in front of the window of his living room, anticipating the look on Yamanaka Ino's face when she sees him. For once in his life, he will make someone happy. He will fulfill her fantasies of having him as her first kiss and become his girlfriend, well secretly since he can't be seen with that commoner.

Sasuke smirked to himself; of course the only type of person he can kiss is someone that's equal to him. That's why he hired all these annoying staff to accommodate Yamanaka Ino and clean her up to compliment the handsome looks Sasuke Uchiha was blessed with.

He heard his butler approaching and readied himself. Oh, how excited he is to see the expression on Yamanaka Ino's face when he turns around.

"This way, Miss Yamanaka Ino."

Her high heels clacking on his expensive marble floor made him nervous. His hands started sweating and he resisted the urge to wipe his hands on his clothes. Sasuke Uchiha does not get nervous, let alone be nervous enough to wipe sweat on his expensive suit. He heard some rustling when Ino finally spoke up.

"Umm…?"

He took that as a cue to turn around and show her who spent thousands of dollars on her. He counted to five, preparing himself and turned around.

Sasuke looked surprised and then suddenly his heart squeezed, at least that's what it felt like. Who knew a pig like her could get cleaned up nicely? The way her hair was shaped gave her a really glamorous look, a look that even Sakura, Karin, and Tayuya would be jealous of. And her dress… it took my breath away. He felt heat rush up his face and he had no doubt that he's blushing. His heart started beating faster. Hmm? What is this feeling?

But that feeling was quickly shattered when the gorgeous blonde in front of him opened her mouth.

* * *

"YOU!"

I pointed an accusing finger in Sasuke's direction.

All this time I was thinking that it was Gaara who finally realized his feelings for me. I was so freakin' excited! And all that energy wasted on this sorry excuse of a man.

I glared at him, "Did you kidnap me and pamper me for some sort of sick joke that your sick mind came up with?! And stop staring at my boobs you pervert!" I saw the flash of disappointment on his face, but I just ignored that because I don't want him to be happy.

He didn't respond, which was weird, and started walking towards me, which made me wary and took a step back. I raised my arms in defense, "What are you trying to do, Uchiha?" Uh oh, don't tell me Uchiha has a perverted side to him?! I know he's evil and devious and ugly and a fart, but him perverted? Laughable. I don't even know if he has the part that differentiates a guy from a girl.

He chuckled as he stepped closer and closer to me, "Don't you see? I'm here to fulfill your fantasies."

I looked at him, "Fantasies…? What fantasies!? There are no fantasies that I could think of when I hear your name, all I see and hear is hell and the fire roaring in hell!" Oh my God. Don't tell me he's here to finish what he asked Suigetsu and that dude to do to me?! I crossed my arms in attempt to cover myself up, to stop turning Uchiha on.

He grabbed my shoulders, which made me yelp and bring my guard up, and turned me towards a full-length mirror. "Don't you see that?" He gestured at the reflection of me. I released the breath I didn't know I was holding, relieved that Uchiha is not a pervert. But when I looked at the mirror, I've got to admit, I look pretty hot in this outfit. This dress gave me the right curves that I normally wouldn't have and it made me feel glamorous.

I saw Sasuke smirk and I knew that what's going to happen next is something that I'm going to be so annoyed with.

"Let's make a deal, Yamanaka."

See, I knew it. I eyed Sasuke warily in the mirror.

"What deal?"

He smirked at the mirror while I simply glared at him, "I, Uchiha Sasuke, promise to give my outmost attention on you, only for when we're alone, as your boyfriend. When we're alone, we can do anything you want to do."

My jaw dropped. Did I hear this right? Uchiha as my boyfriend… what the hell? I cannot believe this is happening. Doesn't he know how hating another person works?

"Oh hell no! What kind of a deal is that?! Don't you know? I. Hate. You." I grabbed the warm hands on my shoulders and threw it towards Sasuke, glaring at him.

"I know you like me, Ino. Stop pretending that you don't." Understanding flashed through his eyes, which made me narrow my eyes at him. "Ahh, you're worried that someone might over hear? Don't worry, I promise we're alone." He turned me around and started leaning towards my face. Oh no, no way in hell am I going to give up my first kiss to someone like this bastard. I pinched his nose and pushed his face away from my face.

"Don't you ever come that close to my face. I said ever. Got that, Uchiha?" I glared at him and tried to talk as menacingly as I possibly can.

He looked at me hurt, while rubbing his now-red nose, "Come on, trust me Ino. I gave you my word that we're alone."

I smacked my forehead. Why is this guy so pig-headed?

"Look, I don't know which part of 'I hate you' you don't understand, but I don't want anything to do with you." I jabbed my finger on his chest, poking it with every syllable I said.

He grabbed my wrist and lifted it to his mouth. "I guarantee you, Ino, that you will enjoy all the gifts I will shower you everyday. And in return, I promise that I would stop bullying you in school. What's not to like?"

I pulled my hand away from his grip, grabbed his shirt and said in a menacingly low voice, "Are you treating me like a whore, Uchiha? You can't just dangle your wad of cash in front of me! Money can't buy you anything."

Seriously! There's only this much disrespect a girl can take, and this guy doesn't know the boundaries of it. I've always knew he was a jerk, but I didn't know that he'd stoop this low. Treating me like a whore? Fuck you, Uchiha Sasuke.

He twisted my hands away and ran over the part where I gripped him, trying to sooth out the nonexistent wrinkles, looking bored. "Money can buy you everything, Yamanaka."

"No, they can't."

"Oh yeah? Tell me then. Tell me something that can't be bought with money."

I fisted my hand, making them white. "You can't buy affection, friends, and most especially, me for money. You can't expect me to like you all of a sudden because of your money."

Sasuke looked at me, disbelieving, "All you have to do is drop out of school, and you can have these luxuries." He said while pointing at my dress.

"I'll repay you for the things you spent on me today."

My answer seems to surprise him. He ran his hand through his hair. "Don't you know how much those cost? I spent over $10,000 on you! I used money to give you pride, beauty, and I can give you more than that!"

What?! This whole thing costs $10,000?! Wow, this guy really doesn't know the value of money. Ugh, there goes my winter vacation money…

"I promise that I'll repay you back. Just give me back my damn uniform!"

I saw Sasuke finally snap, "I told you, Yamanaka. You can't repay these things. I've already bought your affection and nothing's stopping me from getting what I want."

My hands trembled at my sides. It has been taking me a whole lot energy to refrain from slapping him at his own house, but he left me no choice. I heard the loud sound of skin hitting on skin and am very satisfied when I saw a red imprint on my palm on his face.

"Don't make me repeat myself, Uchiha. I can't be bought and give me back my damn uniform."

* * *

I walked around the house aimlessly, not knowing where the friggin' entrance/exit is. Ugh, I should've thought it through before storming out of the room where Sasuke told me about this 'deal', if I was really smart, I would've asked for the fucking exit. But the things he said inside that damn room made me really pissed off, at him and at the world. Tch! Just because he has money, huh.

"Fucking Uchihas, think they're so great but really they're not." I mumbled under my breath while walking through his abnormally long hallway.

"Miss, I will show you the way to the main door."

I jumped up when I saw the butler come out from nowhere. God! Is he a vampire? I slowly nodded, embarrassed to be caught in this situation, "Okay… thanks."

After a few turns and walking, we finally reached a massive oak door that led to the outside world, or as I like to call it, the real world. Cause you know, the Uchiha Mansion is like a castle in a fairytale… yeah, no? Okay fine. I guess I was the only one thinking that.

I turned around to thank the kind old but creepy butler, but he disappeared. Huh, I guess he is a vampire. I walked towards the big metal gate and it automatically opened when I was near enough for the sensor to sense my body heat.

I walked out and was not prepared to fall flat on my face. The heel of my shoes got caught on a small hole on the cobblestones. Damn these high heels and those cobblestones. I lift myself up and took out the shoe that I was still unknowingly wearing. Damn it! Now I have to find time to return these to chicken-butt head!

I resumed walking along the fences, flinching every time my bare feet touched a small stone. Damn Uchihas. I can't believe he threw away my pair of docs! Those are like my favorite shoes and in one second they're gone. My dad worked really hard just to get me those shoes… I resisted the urge to cry because I don't want to seem more like a hobo in this neighborhood.

I didn't realize that someone was coming until I heard the sound of engine running closer towards me.

"You know, in this kind of neighborhood, you'll be caught by the police looking like that."

I looked up, surprised to see Gaara riding a motorcycle. Shoot, it's him. Kami-sama could this day be any worse?! Why is it that every time I see him, it's when I look the crappiest? I smiled sheepishly at him, "Eh… well, these shoes aren't exactly comfortable either." I lifted up the pair of heels.

We sat down at one of the random expensive looking benches on the sidewalk. He grabbed something from the pocket in his blazer and handed it out to me, "Do you know this girl?"

I looked at the picture of a super gorgeous and beautiful girl that's modeling a dress made out of origami flowers. "Omg! Is that Tenten? Dude, she's my idol!" I squealed as I looked at the picture of the beautiful brunette. I heard from Mitsuki that she's from a very wealthy family that produces weapons for our nation's military and used to go to our school, but because of some disagreements with her family, she packed up and went to Paris to look for modeling gigs. And now, she's the world-famous model that modeled from Gucci, to Versace, to Prada. Gosh, I wish I were her.

"Hn." Was his reply. Of course, I don't expect any less, ha. Too bad I missed it when the corners of his lips turn upwards.

I grabbed the magazine, "Is this an Avant-Garde take on origami?" I knew that Tenten was already perfect, but who knew she could turn something weird and unusual into something so elegant?

Wait… was it because of her that he started asking me about origami flowers? I looked at him looking at the magazine page blankly. But if I knew better, I could've sworn that there was a flash of pain and something else… maybe fondness? Hmm… that's weird. Does he know her?

He just looked at the magazine for a few more minutes and then reached into his bag. He got out a pair of sneakers and threw them at me, "Wear them instead then," and without another word, he sped past me and entered the Uchiha Mansion. I was baffled at the exchange we had, but I only realized that he was talking about the shoes I was complaining about when I bumped into him.

I placed my hand on my chest. My heart started beating fast again. Unknowingly, I smiled at his departing back.

* * *

Gaara knocked on Sasuke's bedroom door, "Uchiha, it's me Gaara, open up."

A muffled 'go away' was heard.

Gaara sighed and took out a spare key from under the mat and opened the door.

Sasuke looked up from his bed and cursed, "Damn, I shouldn't have left that key out there." And then he threw his arm over his eyes, "What do you want?"

Gaara widened his eyes at the sight that greeted him when he walked in. Sasuke Uchiha's room, which was normally clean and proper due to his OCD, was a total mess. It's like a tornado happened in this very room. Chairs are over turned, pillows and blankets were thrown in various places, and tables are destroyed. What the hell happened in here?

Sasuke watched Gaara as he walked in and placed the key on his bedside table, "I saw Yamanaka outside your house, walking around bare-footed."

Sasuke simply chuckled, "That bitch doesn't know what luck looks like." And then he threw a random pillow towards the window and bounced back dangerously towards him. Gaara simply lifted his arm and caught the pillow. Sasuke then threw another piece of object while growling.

Gaara put down the pillow beside him and just sat there waiting for Sasuke's little tantrum to end. This is seriously getting old, thought Gaara. He's supposed to be maturing when he ages, but instead he's becoming more immature.

"Mind telling me why she's at your house?"

Sasuke glared at Gaara, "Don't even ask. That bitch has ruined my day as it is." Then he did the unthinkable, he crossed his arms and pouted like a five-year old boy. Hm, Yamanaka has this kind of effect on Uchiha Sasuke?

Gaara decided to change the subject, "Are you still going on that school trip?"

Sasuke didn't respond for a few moments and Gaara could see the wheels turning inside the brain of his.

"That's it! I can torture that Yamanaka during the school trip. I'm going to make her realize how big of a mistake she made when she refused the best offer she could've received in her whole life." Gaara heard Sasuke mumble and sighed. Why he keeps torturing the blonde, he does not know. Although he could tell that Uchiha's been enjoying the weird tactics he inflicts on Yamanaka.

Right then, the butler, Orochimaru, came in. "You called for me, Young Master?"

Sasuke looked up and snapped, "I want you to fire everyone that attended to Yamanaka Ino today. I want you to find better ones, I mean what's up with that slutty outfit and old-fashioned hairstyle?!"

Gaara looked confused when Sasuke burst those words out. But then again, Sasuke has always been confusing.

Orochimaru stuttered, "B-but Master, those are the very best in the country…"

"Then get me more expensive ones!"

Gaara sighed and said, "So about that school trip…"

* * *

A bell ringing could be heard in the flower shop.

"Hi, how may I help you?" Hinata yelled from the back of the shop.

When Hinata came out, she gasp and pointed, "You're Naruto from K4!"

Naruto smirked and leaned on the counter, leaning towards her. "I'm this popular with the ladies huh. Even the lower-class knows me." And then he did the unthinkable, "May I know your name, my lady?"

Hinata felt her eye twitch, and snagged her hands away from his hands. "I know you and your tactics, Uzumaki. It won't work on me. Now do you want flowers or do you want me to kick you out of our shop for harassment?"

Naruto was taken aback with the response he got from the lady. Suddenly, he felt kind of embarrassed, but mostly he felt pissed. No girl would ever reject him. Naruto glared at Hinata, "I only came here to ask about Ino. But since her employees are so unwelcoming, I will never come in here ever again."

Hinata blushed, something that's never happened ever since Ino shaped her into a strong and independent woman. "Well, as you can see I'm the only _employee_ here. So whatever you need to say to Ino, you can tell me."

She could feel his eyes assessing her, and it made her want to squirm. "You're Ino's best friend, Hinata, right?" Hinata gasp; surprised that the Naruto knows who she is. She glared at him, suspicious that he knows her.

Naruto chuckled, "Don't act so surprised, my lady. Tell Ino that I came by to say hello, from Sasuke." With a wave of a finger, Naruto turned around and left the shop. While walking away from the shop there was only one thought in Naruto's head. He will chase this girl and make her fall head over heels over him. Naruto smirked as he got into his car.

Meanwhile inside the flower shop, Hinata was fuming. How dare he disrespect her like that! Now she knows what Ino goes through everyday with Sasuke. Knows how it feels for a rich kid to judge someone as poor as her. Hinata sighed and glared at the back of the blonde as he got into his car. She will not be looked down on.

* * *

Hinata gasp when she saw me walk into the store. I held up my hand, "Don't even ask." She walked towards me and fingered my hair, "Ino, where did you do your hair?"

Choji came out with a bouquet of flowers and gasped when he saw me. "Hey, Cho." I lifted my hand and waggled my fingers.

Choji came towards me and said, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I would go straight for you." I laughed, knowing that it's a huge compliment when someone like Choji says that. "I've got to admit, I look pretty hot, eh?"

Hinata smacked my head, "Don't get too cocky. Now go upstairs and get dressed for work."

I nodded and bowed playfully at Hinata, "At your service, Hinata-hime." With that, I ran up as fast as I can to avoid getting hit by Hinata. You guys might not know, but one of Hinata's punches can hurt like hell. I quickly opened the door to my bedroom and got out of my uniform. I put on a plain white sweater and a pair of jeans. I grabbed my apron and was about to come out of the apartment when I saw a pamphlet of some tourist spot on our dining table. Speaking of our dining table, where was my dad? He's usually up here doing accounting stuff while the three of us (Hinata, Choji, and I) are downstairs running the shop.

Huh.

I entered the shop and asked Hinata, "Have you seen my dad?" Hinata shook her head, "He left a note though, said he needed to go somewhere important." I nodded, and went back to arranging the flowers that's going to be delivered by the end of the day.

After a few moments of silence, I remembered the pamphlet I saw on the dining table. I looked at Hinata helplessly, "I really want to go somewhere this year, Hina-chan!"

"I know right!" Hinata cried and looked at the pamphlet excitedly, it was an ad on a discounted trip to Boracay Beach in the Philippines, which looked suspiciously similar to the one on my dining table. Is dad going on a date with someone? Nah, my dad never lasts a week with a girl. But seriously, I really wanted to go somewhere cool this winter vacation.

Because of the upcoming trip the Uchiha Academy had prepared for the students, which is of course a one-month cruise around Europe, we could either pay to go on the vacation or stay in Japan and do normal things, which was fine by me but I didn't want to feel bad when we return from our break where the snobby rich students brag about how amazing Europe was and blah blah blah. And if you're asking why I'm not going with the school? Well guess how much the trip cost. $25,000. Yep, 25,000 fucking dollars. How am I supposed to get the money for that damned trip?! And besides, I don't want to be stuck in the middle of the ocean with a bunch of snobby people. I already have enough of them as it is. So to not make me wallow and sulk the whole winter break, I decided that I wanted to go on a less expensive trip with my one and only best friend. The only problem is that we're still short on money for the Boracay trip and we can't just leave Choji alone working in the flower shop.

I looked at the pamphlet again; it says that the trip is a buy one take one thing. But for one trip it costs around $2200 per person, including airfare, food, and beach amenities. It is a pretty good deal, but with only 500 dollars from our paycheck, that was given to us two days ago, it's not enough. Hinata also only have 500 dollars, and to add that up, it's only 1000. Which means we can't even afford half of the trip.

Hinata's phone rang, "Hello?"

Choji sighed, "Man, I wish I could get a day off."

I agreed with him and sighed. Why do poor people have such hard lives!

I heard Hinata squeal, "Are you serious? You'll fund for the remaining balance for our trip?" with the word trip and fund, I looked at Hinata expectantly. Hinata nodded her head excitedly at me and hanged up the phone.

"Well Ino, today's our lucky break. Your dad said he'd pay for our trip!"

I squealed, "What, how, why, and when?!" I can't believe this… where did my dad get the money for the trip? Is that why he has the pamphlet on the dining table… I smiled at the thought.

Hinata smiled at me and said, "Well… I talked to Obaa-chan about our lack of money for the trip. And your dad replied that he'd take care of it." Hinata held her hands up before I could yell at her that my dad's almost maybe is sort of broke. "But I didn't know that he would actually do it!"

I turned to glare at Choji, "Did you know about this? Where did he even get the money?"

Choji looked at me bored, "Before you scream like a witch, he took several jobs at this company that pays handsomely." I ignored the witch comment, and was about to say something when my dad called.

I picked up the phone, "DAD! How the hell did you get the money?!"

My dad chuckled nervously on the other side, "I'll explain to you later, but all you have to know is that I get paid $5000 a month! So you don't have to worry about me not having money."

I was speechless. My dad actually looked for a job… and got one! I could feel happiness bubble inside me. My dad finally started moving on from my mom's death. I told my dad that I'll see him later and that I love him. After that I hanged up.

I hugged Hinata and squealed along with her, in the background, Choji visibly deflated because that only means that he's going to be working alone in the flower shop looking like a weak man because he's surrounded by flowers.

I looked at Hinata and squealed again, "I don't have to feel sorry for myself this winter break then!"

Oh and I almost forgot, I don't have to see that ugly chicken-butt head's face for a whole freakin' month!

* * *

Okay, I know the cut was pretty abrupt, but I'm planning something very special for the next chapter (; If you guys are curious on what Ino's dress looks like, visit my profile for the links (: Oh and for those NaruHina fans out there, I promise that there would be some moments where both Naruto and Hinata interacts! (; Please review =D (suggestions are greatly appreciated) Ciao.


End file.
